Carlisle Gets Punished
by Forbidden1991
Summary: Jasper uses his powers on Carlisle and Edward and it turns out to go better than he planed. Rated M for a reason. If you can't handle boy on boy action please don't read. WARNING: SLASH


**Carlisle Gets Punished**

Carlisle and Edward were focusing over a fake male body, practicing their medical skills. This was perfect, all I had to do was make Carlisle feel as if he was in love with Edward and then I could laugh my head off at their wild fanatics they would do over the fake male body. This was sooo Perfect! Ah how gay couples make me laugh. I focused on making Carlisle fell Horny towards Edward and then when I knew it had work I stood right next to the open door and listened in on their conversation.

**Carlisle's P.O.V**

"_**Damn Edward looks so damn hot in that black top and skinny jeans, God I just feel so HORNY!"**_ What the hell was I thinking, I'm not gay, I have a wife and I was feeling, thinking these things! What the hell was going on? I looked at the naked fake body that laid on my oak desk and wanting to show off in front of Edward I climbed on top of my desk and onto the fake naked body, which seemed quite realistic.

"**Um Carlisle, what are you doing?"** Edward asked me, I hadn't the faintest idea.

"**I don't know Edward but damn do you look hot today." **I told him, what the hell; I couldn't even control what I was saying anymore!

"**Carlisle, Are you alright?"** Edward asked me, I felt fine but obviously not since I was still acting gay!

"**I feel fine Edward but if you want to help me out there is something you can do." **I told him as I started pushing my now hard erection against the fake male body, what the hell was I doing!

"**What's that?"** He asked me.

"**Come and fuck me hard."** I said looking at his face to watch his reaction, at first he seemed shocked and then the corner of his hot lips started to twitch into a small smile.

"**Okay but you need to get off of that thing and get on all fours, doggy style."** He told me as he undid his pants; I watch his hard erection spring out of his pants before I undid my own and got on the floor like a dog. I didn't know what the hell was going on but I liked it.

"**Now Carlisle, I want you to beg to me to get what you want from me."** He said leaning over me, whispering into my ear, the tip of his cock inside of my ass.

"**Oh God! Please Edward fuck me!" **I begged want his whole dick inside of me.

"**Alright Carlisle whatever you say."** He replied giving me exactly what I wanted. He slammed his whole dick far inside of me in one shot. He pulled out again and then pushed back in. Feeling him inside of me, was amazing, I had never felt like this before not even when I was inside of Esme. This was so much better than anything I had ever felt before. He kept on going like he had, pulling right out of me before slamming back into me, getting faster as he went, coming to his climate and bringing me to my own.

"**Damn Ed, you're so fucking good!"** I screamed out in pleasure; Just slightly noticing the door slamming open behind us.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

Hahahahahahah this could not get any better. I just entered into the room, listening Carlisle scream out in pleasure as Edward pushed his dick into Carlisle. It was better than I thought it would be, they both still had their tops on but their pants lay right next to the desk. Carlisle was feeling more embarrassed than ever and yet he was still horny and Edward was feeling just the same as Carlisle.

"**Oh Damn, Did I get you guys good."** I said before laughing at them again, almost falling over since my body was rocking with laughter; this was just so funny that I couldn't stop laughing.

"**What do you mean 'did I get you guys good' Jasper?"** Edward asked me, his dick still far inside of Carlisle.

"**I'm mean, I made you both feel horny about each other, and making you guys get it on with each other. Tough luck bro, I guess their right about you being gay."** I said before I took a picture as evidence of Edward fucking Carlisle. I stopped making them feel horny and gay and when they realized what was going on they screamed like little girls. Edward ripped his dick out of Carlisle and Carlisle stood up tall, taking his pants to cover himself up. I left the room for the gay love birds to fight in peace. Leaving them to go and write in my diary. I went into my bedroom and pulled out my pink diary which had a lock and everything. I used this diary to write down all the pranks I pulled off on the rest of my family, recording my geniusness in the small pink book. I also pulled out a felt pink pen, which had a little white fluffy ball on the end of the pen. I sat down on the edge of the bed and opened up to an empty page and started writing leaving a space big enough to post the photo in.

_Dear Diary, Today I made Carlisle feel he was in love with Edward... Again! Lol and they fucked each other... Again! LMAO. Later, Jasper_


End file.
